Ravenclaw: La Casa Desconocida
by Mitchell de Quevedo
Summary: Lisa quería estar en Slytherin. Mandy desearía ser de Hufflepuff, Padma debería haber sido Gryffindor y Sally-Anne...¿a quién le importa? Durante el cuarto año de Harry Potter.


Nota de la autora: Ya hacía tiempo que quería escribir un fanfic sobre la que considero mi casa, Ravenclaw. Será una especie de miniserie de unos 5 capítulos, no muy larga. Los personajes están basados en personas que conozco, así que, si alguien se descubre retratado en estas páginas... ¡este fic está dedicado a vosotras! 

Espero que os guste, y acordaros de dejar un review! Me gusta recibirlos y conocer la opinión de la gente. ¡Gracias!

RAVENCLAW: La Casa Desconocida

**Spoilers: **Para el _Cáliz de Fuego_, principalmente.

**Disclaimer: **La casa Ravenclaw, Hogwarts, los profesores y los nombres de los alumnos pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Escribo esto con fines puramente de ocio, no con la pretensión de ganar dinero. No recibo ni un centavo por escribir esto.

**Resumen: **Lisa quería estar en Slytherin, Mandy desearía estar en Hufflepuff, Padma debería estar en Gryffindor y Sally-Anne... ¿a quién le importa lo que quiera ella? Estos y más personajes nos cuentan su punto de vista del cuarto año de Harry Potter, desde la casa desconocida de Hogwarts.

Capítulo 1. La Cizaña de Snape 

            El profesor Severus Snape estaba entregando, ya corregidos, los primeros exámenes del año a la clase de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw de cuarto curso.

            El examen de hace una semana había sido difícil, demasiado duro para principio de curso, en opinión de todos. Como era habitual, los de Ravenclaw estaban comentando sus notas entre cuchicheos mientras los de Hufflepuff miraban con desazón sus exámenes cubiertos de manchas de tinta roja.

            Mandy Brocklehurst, una chica de pelo castaño claro, redondita y de cara risueña, acababa de recibir su examen con el corazón apretado en la garganta, mirando el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. Había estudiado más de tres horas para este examen, una hora más de lo que acostumbraba, y al presentarlo había sentido que se sabía todas las respuestas.

            Sin embargo, uno nunca podía estar seguro con Snape. Bien sabido era de todos que Snape sólo ponía diez a los alumnos de su propia casa, Slytherin. Sacar un diez estaba fuera de toda consideración, un nueve era prácticamente imposible. Snape podía descubrir y disminuir la puntuación por los fallos más sutiles y, si no encontraba nada, recurría a bajar puntos por faltas como "hablar mucho en clase", "no coger los ingredientes de la forma adecuada" y demás. La máxima nota que un Ravenclaw podía sacar en su clase era un ocho, y eso tan sólo esforzándose al máximo.

            Mandy miró la nota del examen, escrita en rojo sangre. Parpadeó, se talló los ojos y miró de nuevo. El número seguía allí, confuso e irreal como en un sueño.

            -Imposible- murmuró –imposible-

            Con los dedos temblando, tocó su pergamino, para asegurarse de que era real y no se desvanecería en el aire al tocarlo.

            No pasó nada. Mandy le echó una hojeada a su examen. Sólo había cuatro cruces, grandes y violentas, sobre el nombre mal escrito de un ingrediente (dos, por olvidarse de una "s" y otra por haber colocado mal la "h") y sobre unos supuestos datos que faltaban en su detallada explicación de los usos de la cola de anguila.

            Su confusión fue interrumpida por el grito jubiloso (sofocado inmediatamente bajo la severa mirada del profesor) de su mejor amiga Lisa Turpin.

            Lisa, un poco más alta que Mandy, con el pelo negro desarreglado, gafas cuadradas sin montura y una gran sonrisa que le iluminaba la cara, se volteó a ver a su amiga y le guiñó un ojo.

            -¿Cuánto?- preguntó Mandy lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

            Lisa alzó las dos manos y bajó tres dedos. 

            -Ocho- murmuró Mandy –increíble.

            -¿A que sí? ¡Sólo tengo cuatro errores! - Lisa estaba eufórica, y Mandy la comprendía a la perfección. Era la que más se había esforzado al estudiar para este examen. Horas y horas, durante varios días. Un esfuerzo digno de un Hufflepuff.

            -¿Y tú que tal?- le preguntó Lisa. Mandy  sintió desaparecer la alegría que comenzaba a sentir. 

            -No te lo vas a creer- le dijo.

            -¿Mala nota?

            -¡Mala nota la mía!- les interrumpió en un susurró Padma Patil, una chica morena, bastante guapa y con el pelo negro largo y brillante, que estaba sentada al lado de Mandy.

            -¿Qué tienes?- le preguntaron.

            -¡Un cinco! ¡Y de milagro! Con todo lo que estudié...

            -Al menos has aprobado- dijo Sally-Anne Perks desde la fila de hasta delante. – Yo me he sacado un tres con... a ver... veintiocho décimas. ¡Esto no es normal! ¿Dónde vas tú sacándote un ocho?- preguntó, señalando a Lisa.

            -¿Un ocho? ¿Quién?- preguntó Terry Boot, un chico de pelo negro rizado, desde detrás de Padma.

            -Lisa- respondieron todas a la vez.

            -¿En serio? ¡No puede ser! Te habrás sacado la nota más alta de toda la clase, porque lo que son ellos... - señaló con la cabeza el costado donde se sentaban los alumnos de Hufflepuff.

            -No es gran cosa- dijo Lisa, ruborizándose e intentando no parecer demasiado orgullosa de si misma.

            -¿Y tú, Mandy?- le preguntó Padma.

            -Eh... no, es que... debe ser un error- dijo ésta apresuradamente, escondiendo el pergamino.

            -¡No te avergüences, mujer! ¡Que no será peor que la que se saque Susan Bones!- Ante la indecisión de Mandy, Padma decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. Comprobando que Snape estaba distraído criticando a la pobre Susan, Padma le arrebató el examen con un rápido movimiento de la mano.

            Lo miró durante un segundo, y luego exclamó: -¡Joder! ¡Imposible!

            -Cuide su lenguaje, señorita Patil- advirtió Snape desde el otro lado del calabozo donde enseñaba pociones.

            Padma bajó la cabeza un momento, pero cuando la alzó, tenía una expresión de sorpresa, admiración y tal vez un poco de envidia.

            -¿Cuánto?- se le acercaron todos, expectantes. Mandy se preparó para lo peor.

            -¡Un NUEVE!- 

            -¡Patil! ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirle que deje de gritar en clase? Cinco puntos menos para Ravenclaw.

            Nadie le hizo caso al profesor. Estaban todos boquiabiertos, pero sobretodo Lisa.

            -¿Qué? A ver, déjame ver, déjame ver...

            Padma le dio el examen después de haberlo pasado enfrente de las narices de los dos chicos que se sentaban detrás, para que vieran la nota con sus propios ojos.

            Lisa lo miró durante varios minutos, en silencio, mientras los demás hablaban excitadamente.

            -Tienes cuatro errores. Como yo. No lo entiendo. – dijo finalmente, mirando a Mandy con sus ojos marrón claro.

            -¿Quién entiende a Snape?- dijo Mandy con una sonrisa algo forzada.

            -No se trata de entender o no. Se trata de... de justicia. No es justo. Yo me esforcé tanto... más que tú.- Mandy se veía venir algo gordo, veía aquella ira que tanto la incomodaba en los ojos de su amiga.

            -Podemos reclamarle.- sugirió, aunque sabía que sólo serviría para restarle puntos a su casa.

            -¿Pero por qué? No lo entiendo. Yo hago todos los deberes, las pociones me salen bastante bien...- Lisa se veía casi al borde del llanto. Los demás desviaron la vista, pero Mandy empezó desesperadamente a intentar consolarla.

            -Claro que los haces, yo lo sé, lo he visto, pero...

            -Pero claro, tú los haces mejor que yo.

            -¿Qué? ¡No!

            -¡Claro que sí! ¡Y los exámenes también! No finjas, no mientas, sabes que es verdad.- Lisa la miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza, como si hubiera ganado el torneo de los tres magos y ella le hubiera quitara su enorme saco de galeones, diciendo que no los merecía.

            -¡Lisa! ¡Por favor! No te mortifiques por...

            -¿Qué no me mortifique?- chilló Lisa, alzando la voz -¿pero tú sabes cuánto estudié para esto? ¿Cuánto me costó? Me cuesta mucho, mucho, y tengo que trabajar horas para conseguir una miserable nota y vas tú con unos minutos de estudio y _voilà_! Te sacas la nota más alta de todos y...- Lisa se detuvo al ver la expresión horrorizada de Mandy.

            -Turpin- dijo Snape fríamente. Lisa se volvió lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Snape. Se sintió arder la cara al instante y bajó la mirada, esperando que así nadie la viera, deseando que se fuera, que se callara, que la dejara en paz...

            Sin embargo, Snape siguió hablando, con un tono sarcástico que resultaba insoportable. –Tal vez su nota mejoraría- hizo una mueca, como dudando de que eso fuera posible- si empezara a poner atención en clase y dejara los cotilleos con su amiga para otras ocasiones. Nunca dejan de hablar, y eso que hace un mes que las separé de lugar. 

            Snape se acercó más a Lisa, y ella siguió concentrándose en las cintas de sus zapatillas deportivas, pero entonces dijo:

            -Míreme cuando le hablo, Turpin.- Ella alzó los ojos, sintiéndose más roja que un tomate, luchando por no echarse a llorar allí mismo.

            -Así está mejor. Se cree usted mucho, ¿no es así? Necesita que alguien le baje los humos, me temo.- Abrió la boca para seguir, al mismo tiempo que Mandy abría la boca para gritar "¡Basta!". Pero entonces Snape cambió de expresión, como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de provocar, y cerró la boca. Después se dirigió a su mesa y empezó:

            -Bueno, visto lo mal que han ido los exámenes, creo que harán falta unos cuantos ejercicios de repaso...

***

            Cuando por fin salieron de las mazmorras, todo el mundo estaba quejándose por la gran cantidad de deberes que tenían y por las injustas notas de los exámenes. Todos menos dos chicas de Ravenclaw.

            -Lisa- Mandy seguía a su amiga, que se alejaba rápidamente, sin mirar atrás. -¡Lisa! ¡Escúchame! ¡Espera!- pero la muchacha sólo aceleró el paso.

            Mandy tuvo que correr para alcanzarla. La cogió del hombro, girándola para mirarla a la cara. Comprobó sorprendida que no estaba llorando. En vez de eso, la atravesó con una mirada fría como el viento que hacía afuera del castillo.

            -No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero no te lo merecías.- le dijo. Su tono de voz le recordaba a Mandy al tono que siempre utilizaba Snape cuando hablaba con ella. Le hizo una mueca despectiva digna del mismísimo Draco Malfoy, y se sacudió bruscamente la mano de encima de su hombro. –Quita, que me das asco.- Y con eso se marchó, sin dedicarle otra mirada a su mejor amiga. Ex­-mejor amiga, al parecer.

            Mandy se quedó en el pasillo oscuro, sollozando. Como otras tantas veces, deseó que el Sombrero la hubiera puesto en Hufflepuff, como había dicho al principio. En Hufflepuff lo más importante son los amigos, y pasárselo bien. Mandy recordaba muy bien el día en que Morgana Moon se había puesto a llorar en primer año. Todas sus amigas estaban allí al instante, intentando animarla. 

            En Ravenclaw, en cambio, cuando una amiga lloraba... Mandy volvió a sollozar, buscando en su mochila algún pañuelo. 

            -¿Mandy? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras?- Sally-Anne intentó consolarla incómodamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer. Ciertamente no era de gran ayuda. Decían de Sally-Anne, una chica con el cabello rubio siempre atado en una coleta, semblante serio y poco sentido del humor, que era la hija secreta de la profesora McGonagall. 

            Mandy se sonó la nariz y se secó las lágrimas apresuradamente. Padma, la única que podría haberla ayudado, estaba ocupada discutiendo con Terry Boot y Morag MacDougal.

            -Detesto esta casa- murmuró mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor para la comida.

            -¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Sally-Anne.

* * *

            Cuando Mandy se levantó al día siguiente, después de varios minutos de estar remoloneando entre la calidez de las sábanas, deseando volver a dormir, todas sus compañeras de habitación ya habían bajado a desayunar.

            Maldiciendo entre dientes, Mandy se vistió apresuradamente, casi olvidándose de ponerse la túnica. Se tardó bastante tiempo intentando peinarse el cabello para finalmente atárselo en un moño mal hecho. Bajó corriendo las escaleras que llevaban a la sala común, recogió los pergaminos y libros desparramados en una mesa y los metió en su mochila mientras salía.

            Llegó tarde al desayuno y tuvo que comerse un cereal apresuradamente mientras escuchaba las conversaciones de sus compañeras.

-¿Sabes cuándo llegarán los alumnos extranjeros?- había preguntado alguien.

-No sé. Creo que para finales de octubre.

-¡Tsk! ¿A que no sabéis la última? Dice Justin que Cedric Diggory se presentará al torneo de los Tres magos.

-¡Cedric! ¡Noooo!

-¿Quién es?

-¿No lo sabes, Sally? El capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff.

-Uno muy guapo, con ojos grises, alto, y una carita...

-Ése de ahí, ¿ves?

-Ah, vale.

Echando en falta cierta voz entre el murmullo, Mandy levantó la mirada de sus cereales. Con la boca llena, preguntó:

-¿Y Lisa?

-Que asco, niña, cierra la boca...

-No sé- contestó Sally-Anne, alzando los hombros –se levantó temprano y ya no estaba aquí cuando bajamos.

***

La primera clase de ese día era Historia de la Magia, todo un privilegio para la mayoría de estudiantes, que aprovechaban para seguir durmiendo mientras el profesor Binns hablaba con voz vacía sobre todo tipo de Congresos y Pactos.

Mandy fue la primera en llegar a la clase del profesor Binns, porque los demás se retrasaban lo más posible durante el desayuno. Estaba vacía. Qué raro. Mandy había esperado ver a Lisa sentada en un rincón, enfurruñada, como las otras veces que se habían peleado. Faltar a una clase sin un motivo justificado equivalía a una tarde con Filch limpiando retretes. Se decía que hace tan sólo medio siglo colgaban de cadenas en la oficina del conserje a los estudiantes que hacían "campana".

De todos modos, un Ravenclaw que se precie no falta a ninguna clase sin un buen motivo. Por lo tanto, es comprensible que a Mandy le costara tanto decidirse. Finalmente no pudo soportar la idea de perder a su amiga de la infancia por algo tan estúpido como una nota.

Se dirigió corriendo a los lavabos de las chicas, esperando no encontrarse con ningún profesor. 

-¿Mandy? ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntaron sus amigas cuando pasó junto a ellas a toda prisa.

-Me siento mala.- contestó apresuradamente, sin detenerse a mirar atrás.

-¿Va a hacer...?

-Cht! ¡Calla!- le dijo Padma a Sally-Anne, aunque ella también había estado a punto de exclamar lo mismo.

-De todos modos Binns no se dará cuenta.- comentó Terry Boot encogiéndose de hombros.

Mandy llegó a los lavabos justo al sonar la campana de inicio de las clases.

Al cerrar la puerta, escuchó un sonido desde un cubículo al fondo del largo cuarto donde estaban los lavabos.

_"A ver si me habré metido en los aseos de Myrtle..."_

            Se abrió la puerta del cubículo y apareció una cabeza con la cabellera negra.

            -Hola

            -Ah. Hola.

            -¿Haciendo campana de nuevo?

            Lisa no respondió. Entró de nuevo en el cubículo, y Mandy la siguió. Cerraron la puerta y se quedaron en silencio, apretadas en el estrecho espacio. Escuchaban las gotas de agua que se regaban de un grifo mal cerrado, gota tras gota...

-¿Por qué...?

            -Nunca antes habías faltado a clase.- replicó Mandy.

            -Bueno... tú tampoco.

            Mandy suspiró. -¿Qué fue lo qué pasó ayer?

            Lisa se movió incómodamente, sin mirarla.

            -Lo siento- dijo después de un larguísimo silencio, pero su tono de voz era hueco, haciendo sentir a su amiga que no lo decía de corazón.

            -Da igual- mintió.

            Lisa se sentó en la tapa del váter, y le lanzó una sonrisa torcida. Mandy empezaba a sentir sobre sí otro insoportable silencio, pero entonces, inesperadamente, su amiga dijo algo que le sentó como un puñetazo en el estómago.

            -Ya no somos tan amigas como antes.

            Mandy quiso negarlo, quiso abrazar a Lisa y repetir incansablemente que no era verdad, que seguirían siendo amigas toda la vida, como lo había hecho tantas otras veces.

            Pero ahora ya no podía negarlo, y la realidad que empezaba a percibir acrecentó ese sentimiento tan horrible que tenía en su interior. Una súbita pena, amarga y tan profunda que no podía ni empezar a describir, le golpeó de lleno en ese instante.

            Trató de defenderse diciendo-: Eres tú la que ya no vienes con nosotras. Siempre estás en un rincón, mirándonos, casi nunca hablas y cuando te pregunto qué te sucede, no dices lo que piensas, no...

            Aquella ira asomó de nuevo a través de la máscara de frialdad impenetrable de su amiga. Se levantó de un salto, y Mandy pensó que le rompería la nariz en ese mismo momento, como lo había hecho con Blaise Zabini en su segundo año.

            -Puedes echarme toda la culpa, si quieres. Pero tú misma lo has dicho: "nosotras". Antes sólo era "tú y yo". Siempre lo fue, desde que estábamos en... ya no me acuerdo, no recuerdo cómo vivía sin ti, antes... sólo éramos... sólo tú...- Lisa pareció perder toda la fuerza de la ira y se dejó caer en el asiento del váter.

            -Lo siento- repitió, y esta vez sus palabras estaban llenas de significado.

            Pero no hicieron a Mandy sentirse mejor.

            -Pero no puedes echarme toda la culpa a mí. Ya desde el año pasado me dejas de lado, para irte con las chicas que te caen mejor- continuó Lisa.

            Esta vez era Mandy la que no podía alzar la vista de sus zapatos.

            -Ya nunca quieres jugar conmigo. Sólo te importan las revistas de moda... y los chicos... y las notas, claro, pero...

            -¡No es cierto! Además no estamos ya en edad para jugar...

            -¡Tenemos catorce años! ¡Todavía nos queda mucho tiempo!

            -Yo tengo quince...

            -Da igual.

            Se hizo un silencio, hasta que Mandy dijo la única cosa que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. -¿Es por lo de Navidad, verdad?

            -¿Cómo?

            -¿Es por lo de Navidad del año pasado? Pensé que me habías perdonado.

            -¡No es eso! Bueno. Sí. En parte. 

            Mandy no pudo evitar una mueca de disgusto y vergüenza al recordar lo que había pasado. "_Tampoco era tan grave." _Pero ella sabía que sí lo era. Había traicionado la confianza de su mejor amiga.

Mandy había ido a pasar unos días de navidades a casa de la familia Patil. Cómo suele suceder entre chicas jóvenes, habían intimado a una velocidad asombrosa.

            Escuchó de nuevo las risitas de secreto, las confesiones hechas en el cuarto de las gemelas, y oyó la fatídica pregunta:

            -_¿Y a Turpin? ¿Sabes quién le gusta?_

            _-¿Qué? No, que va, si no me ha dicho nada._

_            -Mentirosa, sí que te lo ha dicho, venga, va, que no se lo diremos a nadie._

_            -Sí, dínoslo, será un secreto..._

Mandy se había reído, y lo había dicho si hacerse mucho del rogar. A Lisa le gustaba el profesor Snape. "¿Desde cuándo?" Desde hacía unos cuantos meses, cuando por fin se había librado de su atracción por Draco Malfoy.

            _-¡Qué asco!- _había sido el único comentario que hicieron, a parte de hablar varios minutos de las encantos que tendría Malfoy si no fuera tan engreído.

            _"Nunca se puede confiar en las chicas de trece años" _meditó Mandy al recordar que antes de finalizar tercer año toda la casa Ravenclaw conocía aquel dato insignificante. Insignificante para todos excepto, claro está, para Lisa. 

Después de no hablarse durante casi todo un mes, Lisa se había convencido de que tal vez había sido demasiado obvia. Así que volvió a hablarle a su amiga, dejó para siempre de rondar los calabozos y se cuidó de no volver a llegar quince minutos temprano a clase de Pociones.

-No sólo es por eso- dijo Lisa, como si hubiera seguido paso a paso todos los recuerdos de Mandy. –En verano también, ¿te acuerdas de la fiesta del vecino? ¿de Tom?

-¿De la que te marchaste a la media hora, dejándome plantada?

            -¡YO no te deje plantada!- Lisa alzó la voz, pero inmediatamente continuó en voz más baja, temiendo que fueran descubiertas. –A las cinco minutos te fuiste con las _muggles_ ésas, y con Tom, y yo sólo pude quedarme jugando con su hermano pequeño, y cuando me viste... tú... te reías de mí!

            -¿Qué? ¿Porqué lo dices?

            -¡Mandy! Por favor! Me señalabais con la cabeza, me mirabais, disimulabais las risitas... no hace falta ser muy listo para saber...

            Mandy suspiró profundamente, y se arrastró hasta quedar sentada en el frío suelo de los lavabos.

            -Ya faltan veinte minutos para que acabe la clase.- comentó Lisa.

            -Perdona, yo estoy muy rara últimamente.

            Lisa parecía, por su mueca, querer decir algo sarcástico, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca.

            Ninguna volvió a decir nada en varios minutos.

            -¿Sabes lo que creo?- empezó Mandy, más para sí misma que para Lisa, - creo que todo esto es culpa de Snape. Quizás se haya enterado de...- lanzó una breve mirada a su amiga- o tal vez esté molesto porque hablamos tanto en su clase, y ha decidido bajarte a ti la nota a propósito, sabiendo que...

            -¿Qué me afectaría más?

            -No sé. 

            -Parece demasiado... que sé yo... perverso.

            -Entonces no me extrañaría, siendo Snape como es...

            Lisa sonrió un poco, su mirada perdida en el vacío, como cada vez que pensaba en Snape. Sólo que esta vez no había ni pizca de ternura en su sonrisa.

            -Será bastardo. Hijo de pu---

            -¡Lisa! ¡Y luego soy yo la que pasa mucho tiempo con Padma!

            Lisa le sonrió, y durante un momento, las dos tuvieron la ilusión de que nada había cambiado, de que seguían compartiendo la complicidad de sus ocho años, cuando planeaban intrigantes cuentos de misterio en los que siempre acababan descubriendo a su profesora de matemáticas como una alienígena.

            Hablaron de otros temas durante el tiempo que quedó. Sonó de nuevo la campana, y las dos tuvieron que levantarse para ir a Transformaciones. La profesora McGonagall pasaba lista todos los días sin falta y tenía una vista de halcón para detectar cualquier travesura.

            Justo antes de salir de los lavabos, Lisa le prometió portarse más amigable, y Mandy juró que le prestaría más atención. 

            -¿Amigas?- extendió su mano Mandy.

            Lisa dudó un segundo. "_Amigas, sólo amigas." _Sin embargo...

-Amigas.- se dieron la mano, y así salieron al pasillo.

            Durante ese breve instante creyeron haber compuesto su amistad, y se sintieron flotar en una nube de dicha. Sin embargo, Mandy todavía tenía esa amargura atrapada en el estómago, los recuerdos de sueños olvidados y la tristeza con que uno recuerda los días de antaño todavía frescos bajo su piel.


End file.
